PETER PAN
by UrSweetPea22
Summary: FINISHED!!!!! R/R!!!!! :) The Sequel will be up soon!- Modern Day Peter Pan, set in the year 1997. Sequel will be a lot more interesting. Just get familiar will the original story first! :)
1. Little Brothers

***_Author Note: _**Ok, this story id just going to be the regular Peter Pan story. This is loosely based on _Hook_. the London house and the room and everything are the same. Neverland, Lost Boys, Tink, Hook, Smee, and everything else all look the same from the movie _Hook_ so picture that. Peter is not the grown-up Robin Williams character. If you've seen _Hook_, when Peter (Robin Williams), is in the treehouse with Tink recalling all memories. He goes back to when he was a teenage Peter and saw Moira for the first time. Ryan Francis plays teenage Peter and that how he looks in my story.

Also, this is set in present day California. You'll find out in the in the story where London comes in. Since this is present day, I did change names a bit. Wendy is now Stephanie, John is now Jason, and Michael is still Michael. 

Stephanie is about 12/13 and in 7th Grade. Long blonde hair, beautiful smile.

Jason is about 11/12 and in 6th Grade. He and Stephanie are about a year apart. he has darker brown hair and glasses. (not the dorky black framed ones) just regular ones.

Micheal is about 7. has medium blonde/ brown hair. and in 1rst grade

****

*there WILL be a Sequel.

the sequel will be much more based on _Hook._ the kids are more grown up. but we'll get into that later ofcourse. 

my first PP fic so be nice :)

ENJOY!

******************************************************************

Nice sunny day in San Dimas, California. Mrs. Darrin is preparing lunches for her three children, Micheal the youngest, Jason, and the eldest, Stephanie.

"Kids, lets go!! your going to be late and I have to get to work!" Both Mrs. Darrin and her Husband, George are business people. George is a lawyer and the Mrs. is a bank accountent.

"Mary, have you seen my papers? Mr. Darrin asked.

"What papers hun?" asked Mrs. Darrin as she is still hurrying and checking her watch. "Guys! lets go!"

"My papers, on the Shwultz case."

"I don't know where ever you left them"

"Got them." Mr. Darrin said putting them in his briefcase and giving his wife a kiss. 

"By Honey" Mrs. Darrin said.

******************************************************************

"Give me my book back!!!" Jason yelled

"na na na come and get it!" called little Micheal as he runs around the room with his brother's Harry Potter book. Jason then jumps on Micheal and crumples to the floor and grabs the book. "And don't take my stuff again!"

Micheal gets angry. "STEPHIE!!!!!"...."STEPHANIE!!"

"What!?" says Stephanie Darrin as she comes in with her hands in her hair finishing her hairstyle.

"Jason yelled at me!" little Micheal pouted.

"Jason, just leave him alone!"

"But I didn't..." Jason stops as Stephnaie leaves the room annoyed at her brother. Micheal gives a devious smile as Jason is just angry.

"Have a good day at school kids" Mrs. Darrin called out as the kids hop out of the car with Stephanie in the front seat.

"Bye Mommy" Micheal said holding Stephanie's hand with Jason walking behind. Stephanie's friends came and started chatting as they all thought Micheal was soooooooo very adorable. He felt like the king. 

Jason rolled his eyes and looked.

Walking through the halls of the pre-school part of the school. One of Stephanie's friends, Amy, turned and asked...

"so, how are you Jason, read anything interesting lately?"

Micheal had a grin on his face as he knew Jason had a little crush on her.

"yeah, read anything interesting lately?" Micheal mocked.

Jason just gave a -shut up!- stare at him.

"Here you are, bye sweetie" Stephanie said as she gave him a kiss goodbye. Stephanie and the girls left as Jason stood there looking while Micheal stuck out his tongue.

Sigh*... little brothers...

*Boring? well ofcourse! it onlt the first chapter! we haven't even begun the good stuff yet

NEXT Chapter: They find out there going on a little vacation to visit there mom's great grandmother in London. *hint- hint*

R/R!!!


	2. We're Going To London?

Evening dinner at the Darrins. Everyone is talking about the days events and eating

Mrs. Darrin clears her throat and starts.."Well, I just got of the phone with my cousin, Liza a couple of hours ago."

"Who?" Stephanie asked

"Liza, I've told you about her" Mrs. Darrin says as she gets up and puts everyones plate in the sink.

"Interesting" said Jason

"Very. Yes, so we talked a while and caught up on old times. Liza was always my favorite cousin. And so I,.. your father and I arranged a little visit.

"visit?" said Stephanie

"Yes. were all going to take a family trip to London to visit my cousin and grandmother, your great-grandmother."

there was a point of silence when from out of no where Micheal says "Wow, she must be really old"

"Micheal" Mr. Darrin said as a to shut his youngest son up 

" When are we going? how long will we be staying?

"Well, we are leaving next Saturday, and we'll be gone for about 3 weeks"

"Yeah!" Micheal cheered

"oh" said Stephanie solemnly

"Whats wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Darrin.

" oh, nothing. just next saturday is the 7th grade dance"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I know it was your first dance and how badly you wanted to go, but this is a great opportunity."

"Listen to your mother" said Mr. Darrin trying to get into the conversation.

"Me and Liza always went to spend weeks at Grannys house. We slept in the nursary where your grandmother and her sisters slept when they were kids. London is such a magical place. you'll love it don't worry."

"I guess it will be ok" Stephanie said plainly

"So your not going to the dance? asked Stephanie's friend, Amy.

"nope"

Stephanie and Amy were walking outside after school

"But Steph! Brett Rogers is going! the cutest boy in 7th grade come on!"

"I know. But theres always next time" said Stephanie a little bit more cheery

"So you do want to go to London?"

"Ofcourse I do, I just wanna go to the dance also. I dunno"

"Yeah, I guess. Don't look now but Brett is coming over here!"

"Hey girls!" Brett said walking over to Stephanie and Amy

"Oh, Hey Brett, Whats up?" Amy said sweetly. She was a big flirt and wanted every guy.

"Just wondering if you girls are going to the dance Saturday"

"Oh well, you'll know I'll be seeing you there but Stephanie here is going to London!"said Amy

"Wow, cool! so your not coming huh?"

"sorry"

"thats ago, always next time"

"Yea always next time" Stephanie said a little sad.

Amy intterupted "I'll walk you to the bus Brett"

"Um.. ok" Amy rings there arms together

"See you Stephanie" Brett said as the duo left.

Stephanie just stood there shocked, sad, but happy. She has all mixed emotions. _London better be worth it_. She said to herself.

NEXT CHAPTER: they head on a plane to London. Meet Granny and Liza. and spend there first night in the "nursary". Noooo, Peter comes around on the 3rd night. Be patient :)


	3. Grannys and Strange Happenings

Every one is on the plane. Mr. and Mrs. Darrin are sitting next to a old man who is sleeping and snoring up a storm. Stephanie in the seat across from them in her own seat as they are empty ones next to her. then in front of her are Jason and Micheal. Micheal is being devious and sticking small papers up the nose of a sleepy middle-aged man next to him.

Jason nudges him to stop as Micheal giggles.

Stephanie is writing in her girly journal. 

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly" said a stewardess over the PA as people put them on.

After they got off the plane the family of five gathered their luggage and headed outside and hoped into a cab. The first roll of thunder can be heard as it grows dark.

******************************************************************

Dark night, around 8:30/9:00 pouring rain out as a black cab pulls up to a tall, cute corner house in London

"Thank you Sir" Mr. Darrin said from the front seat as he hands the driver the money and gets out of car with the rest of the family. They walk up the steps as Mr. Darrin is accidently walking up the steps of the next house.

Mrs. Darrin is gently pushing her children foward up the steps "George, 240"

"Oh, right 240" He hurries down and back up the right steps. "Remember kids, look your best and behave"

"Yeah we know father" Jason said

"Yeah, you know how good we are" little Micheal smiled while putting his hands on his hips as Jason and Stephanie give him _the_ glare.

"Ahhh!!! Mary!" yelled a red-haired woman who opened the door right when Mr. Darrin was about to knock.

"Liza! oh Liza, Liza!" Mrs. Darrin said as they embrace in a hug

"I saw you from the window" said Liza.

Liza was a middle-aged red haired, good hearted lady. (picture Liza from _Hook_. thats exactly how she looks. onlt she is Mrs. Darrin's cousin in this story. )

"Look at these adorable children!" screamed Liza

Micheal seemed a little frightened by this joyous lady. He stood behind Stephanie.

"George! oh honey. sorry! hoe are you? so caught up in the moment" Liza said

"Very well, thank you. Liza this is Stephanie, Jason, and little Micheal"

"Nice to meet you" Stephanie said with a smile

Everyone was exchanging handshakes and hugs and greetings as a very elderly woman with a cane came down the stairs of the old fashioned house.

"Hello Mary" she said

"Granny. Granny how are you?" Mrs. Darrin said as they exchange an emotional hug.

"Kids, this is your great-grandmother, Agatha"

" Hello, Children" Granny Agatha greeted

"Hello great-grandmother" Jason shook her hand gently

"Hi" Stephanie shook her hand

"I'm Micheal. Your old" Micheal said in the cutest way. as Mr. Darrin cleared his throat and pushed his son back

"Thats very true" Granny said with a small smile.

"Its so good to see you Grandma. I missed you so much" Mrs. Darrin said in a -I can't believe i'm here- tone.

"I've missed you too sweetie"

Around an hour or to later, after all the catching up, Stephanie, Jason and Micheal were sitting in a circle by the fireplace in the nursary with Granny as she was telling stories of her youth and stories about there mother when she was a kid.

"Really? I can't belive mom did that?!" Stephanie said 

Mrs. Darrin comes in and clears her throat as if to say -shut up, no more stories.

"Bed kids, now"

They all scrambled about. Jason and Micheal in the corner beds on each side of the big door balcony window. Stephanie bed was by the door of the nursary. Mrs. Darrin helps Granny Agatha up.

"Night kids" she says to Jason and Stephanie as she tucks them in

"Goodnight my little munchkin" She says to Micheal and gives him a little teddy bear.

Mrs. Darrin shuts the lights off revealing only the nightlights above the beds.

"Dear Nightlights protect my sleeping babes" prayed Granny Agatha as she used to do it to her children and grandchildren. Mrs. Darrin smiled at the doorway as she hears the familiar prayer.

Sunday Morning, glorious. Stephanie awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes and maple syrup. She noticed to empty beds. _figures_. Jason and Micheal always have to eat first. 

Stephanie sat up and look around a little just to wake up when she noticed a bunch of leaves on the nursary floor. _what in the world..._

She just figured the wind blew them in but the window door was shut and locked._ thats weird_._I guess Jas and Micheal were to hungry to notice. _

Stephanie studied them one last time as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Hmm.... how did those leaves get there?? I'll try writing more in a chapter. it might seem boring at first, i just don't like to jump into things. I like for the readers to get full effect.

*NEXT CHAPTER: The houshold goes to church. that night, another mysterious event takes place in the nursary. what is or _who_ is it?


	4. The Nightly Encounter with 'Pan'

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon as the birds were chirpping and the church organ plays its final tune.

Mr. and Mrs. Darrin, Liza, Granny Agatha, Stephanie, Micheal, and Jason all walking down the church steps after mass giving the Priest one final goodbye.

"Thankyou very much and God bless" said the priest in his English accent as he shakes mr. and Mrs. Darrin's hands.

"Come on kids" calls Mrs. Darrin

Night time in the Nursary. All 3 kids are sound asleep. Suddenly, out of nowhere, The nursary window doors burst open with the heavy whistling wind gushing in. This outburst of coldness made Stephanie shiver and wake up. In her white and pink flowery pajama bottom and top and her long hair in a half pony tail, she got out of her bed and walked the distance the the balcony window half asleep and closed it. 'that was weird'. She climbed back in her bed and underneath the covers all toasty as she tried to go back alseep. With no lick after around 5 min. later, she just lay there. 

The window burst open again making her jump as the wind blew in. She thought she seen a figure moving slowly toward the window. She blinked again, but didn't see anything.

'I jus way to tired for this' she thought'. Then she saw it again, Now she could see it much clearer. She grew a little scared and suspicous as the dark figure inched its way into the window. It was now in the nursary. Stephanie layed in bed watching, pretened she was asleep. As the figure walked into the light, She saw a very handsome teenage boy wearing all green. (think of the teenage version of Peter Pan in the movie 'Hook')

He roamed all around the room calling out something.

"Shadow... o... Sha-dow" 

'Shadow?' Stephanie asked herself.

"Gotcha!!" 

Stephanie jerked her head up as she noticed a dark shadow figure of the boy moving up the wall. The teenage boy jumped on it but it got away again. Stephanie sat up on her bed as the boy was on the floor about to let tear drops shed.

"Hey" Stephanie said softly

The boy jumped startled. and stood up as she jus giggled a bit.

"Boy, why are you crying?" Stephanie asked with a smile

"Whats your name?" asked the boy curiously

giggling, "Stephanie Darrin, whats yours?"

"Peter Pan"

"Peter Pan, thats an interesting name huh?"

"um.. I guess" said Peter

an awkard moment of silence took over.

"How old are you?" Stephanie asked

"I think 16, thats when I left, you?"

"I'm 12, What do you mean 'When you left'? and what were you chasing after? a shadow?"

"um... yeah, I left my home and parents when i was very young and tink took me to her home, Neverland, I came back a couple of time, one being when I was 16, then i left here, and been in Neverland ever since...."

As this was going on Stephanie walked out of bed and sat at the edge with a 'your crazy' look on her face

"...Oh, and my shadow, you see..(Peter started walking and talking in a 'matter-of fact' tone being more comfortable with the situation)...My shadow keeps getting away from me. Stupid thing!. I knew it came in here the other night so I started looking for it tonight and the other night"

"Riiiiight,... tell me about Neverland"

AN: Sorry, for cutting it short but my hands are getting cramped since I jus finished loads of homework :)


	5. Second Star to the Right

".....Neverland, well, Neverland is my home, is and always will be. I live with the lost boys and Tink..."

"..Tink?" stated Stephanie as a question

"My pixie" Peter said as it was no big deal. Then he went on as Stephanie jus started giving him-your crazy- looks

"Anyways...Neverland is full of magic and enchantment, with the exeption of a few bad apples.Those pirates are such..."

"Nevermind, so....what you wanna do?" He asked sitting indian style on the floor"

"Ok, i actually think your crazy with this Neverland, but I'm actually beliveing you" Stephanie got up and walked around as Peter fallowed her

"Take me"

"Where?"

"Neverland silly!"

"Hey yeah! thats a great idea!. come on lets go!" Peter pulls Stephanie's arm and moves toaward the window ready to go

"WAIT!" Stephanie suddenly called and stopped in her tracks

"huh?"

"well, my brothers,... Micheal and Jason. I...I can't leave them here"

"Um... bring them alone! more the merrier!"

"Jason, Micheal... come on.." Stephanie whispered into her brother's ears on the opposite side of the room.

"Where are we goin? whats the matter? Micheal said rubbing his eyes

"This is Peter, he;s going to take us to Neverland"

"Neverland?" asked Jason getting out of his bed in his long sleeve flannel pajamas.

"Neverland.. cool!!" Cheered Micheal in his footy pajamas with toy trucks on them

"Um... Stephanie, what in the world is Neverland, and who in the world is this?"

"Peter Pan, pleased to meet you! Hey, stop it Tink!!" Peter said as TinkerBelle kept pushing him toward the window. She didn't like the idea of these children going to Neverland

"Oh A bug! coooool!!!!" said Micheal

"A pixie" stated Jason as he then put on his glasses

"Yep, Tink.... now come on!" said Peter

"Well, how exactly do we get to this Neverland place and where exactly is it?" Stephanie asked

"Second Star to the right and straight on till morning, we fly"

"Fly!" exclaimed Stephanie

"Oh yes, Just think of a happy thought..."

"Aaamy Jason" said Micheal slyly 

"Shut-up!" hissed Jason with an emphazise on the 'up'.

Stephanie gigled as this was going on

"Then, Pixie dust... where?... Tinkerbelle!!!! Tink! Get over here!" Peter called Tink as she was about to get away but he caught her and Peter then springled the magical dust on Stephanie, Micheal, and Jason as they started to float. giggles filled the air as the kids, Peter and Tink did. 

"Alright lets go!" Peter exclaimed as him, Stephanie, Micheal, and Jason flew out the window toward the 2nd star to the right. Tink following behind furiously

.....and the magical adventure begins!


	6. Lost Boys

Looks like a beautiful day in Neverland. Sparkling waters with mermaids, rainbows and colors everywhere, the indian point, Even the tree world of the lost boys. 

And, The pirate ship.

"Smee, get over here" Captain James Hook's voice can be heard as we enter the loft of the ship

"Yes, Captain?" Smee says

"What are you doing" Hook asks

"Looking for Pan Captain"

"No,... no smee" Captain Hook says in his calm voice. He takes smee by the shirt and drags him to a telescope. Smee was looking out the window before.

"He's been gone for a while, maybe he's surrendered"

"I highly doubt that Smee, Pan will never surrender" Captain hook said

*****************************************************************

"Ah.... Isn't it wonderful, Neverland" says Peter

Peter, Stephanie, Micheal, and Jason are standing on the top of a cliff

******************************************************************

" There he is captain! Pan, with some new lost boys" Smee exclaimed

"WHAT!" Captain Hook yelled as he pushed Smee out of the way and looked through the telescope.

"Blasted! your right! who are they!!" Captain yelled again

"Uh, uh new lost boys?" Smee said a little uneasy

Captain Hook took Smee again by his shirt using his 'Hook' and brought him over to the telescope.

"Does _she_ look like a Lost Boy you blithering idiot! Captain screamed

"Ring the bell!! Captain ordered

Smee went out on the deck and rang a large warning bell. All pirates on the ship look up to smee suddenly

"Peter Pan's back, get the cannon! captain orders!" Smee yelled out

Everyone scattered doing what they needed to do.

*************************************************************

" Oh look a big boat!" Micheal said

"A pirate ship Micheal, Pirates!!" Jason said calmly at first until he relized _pirates**.**_

"What are we going to do? are they after us?" Stephanie said a bit worried

"Haha, don't worry, i'll protect you. Good ole' Captain Hook is a wuss! Hey I'll introduce you all to the lost boys my men"

"You men?" askes Jason

"My acomplices" Peter said

Peter fly off, as Stephanie, Jason and Micheal followed. Peter and Tink were fly at the speed of light as Stephanie, Jason, and Micheal fly down. They were lost. They lost track of Peter and Tinkerbelle.

"Peter?" Stephanie called out

"GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Somewhere screamed as the three children jerked there heads upward as kids here and there were flying jumping out of trees on strings and other devices. There were all around the 3 children and about to tie them up when suddenly....

"Stop!" Peter shouted and him and Tink flew out.

"What's the matter with you!?!?!" Peter yelled

"Well, Tink said it was a monster!" One of the boys, a portly one said.

"What?, Tink said what? Tinkerbelle! come here

Tink flew down as she was creeping away before.

"Why would you say that?"

"These kids don't belong in Neverland and I'm glad to hurt them!" Tink said as Stephanie, Jason and Micheal looked at eachother amazed that she talks!

"Tinkerbelle!" 

Tink just ignored him and went in her little house.

"Urg! Boys, do they look like monsters to you?!"

"Well, maybe that one" one of them pointed to Stephanie

"what, why?" Peter asked

"Shes's a girl!" All the lost boys said in unison

"So is tink" Stephanie said getting her way in the convosation

"Thats different" A knew face face said as everyone turned around and aw a new lost boy with a red mowhawk.

"Know its not!" Stephanie argued

Stephanie and the new face stepped closer to one another

"Ok, ok, Rufio, stop it. all of you! You should be ashamed of yourself! these are our friends! Stephanie, Jason, and Micheal.

lost boys just looked at eachother ashamed. Rufio was still a little bit hot-headed. 

"Were all together" no more fighting Peter demanded

All the boys agreed as a chorus of 'I'm sorry's and ok's' went through. as Rufio his arms crossed.

"Rufio..." Peter waited

"Fine" he said

"Welcome to our home!" another little lost boy said. The boys surrounded the children as smiled and exchanged greetings as they welcomed them. Peter smiled

" Thats better!"

Rufio also went over there. but still wasn't thrilled with them being in Neverland, along with Tinkerbelle

AN: OK! dats chapter 6! R/R! As you can probably tell, this chapter doesn't really relate much to the original Peter Pan, but this is my story! :) I'm trying to pit things in here from the original story too.

I love the feedback guys! to anwser a few questions people have asked in the reviews

First, Yes, I have read the original book Peter Pan and watched the movie Hook. I love the movie Hook, thats why a lot of stuff seems to be from Hook. Since my story in live action. I automatically think of Hook and stuff. I guess i'm not very imaginative. But I like my story. and I hope others still do. Like I said, the sequel might be entirely based on Hook. except theres no grownup peter or anything like that. you jus have to wait and see what in store!

secondly, a reader suggested Stephanie should be more of 15/16. She will be 16 in the sequel which take place 4 or 5 yrs. later. Hey, isn't that Peter's age? hehe.

Also, I have a screenplay called Fly Away. It's about a troubled teen girl who learns lessons of, love, life, trust, and friendship. But something terrible then happens. If you would like to read it and review. it is in the Misc section, then go to Screenplays: "Fly Away"

The main charecter's name is Stephanie also. I always use that name in my stories. The chrecters can be completly different. I jus always use that name for some reason. I just like it! well R/R for both!!!!!


	7. Mermaids, TigerLily, and Pirates!

"Well, come on Stephanie i'll show you the island, Boys, take Jason and Micheal around" Peter instructed.

"Come on" Peter said then flew off 

"Um, ya, hello?' Stephanie questioned "Ya, hi, me here, can't fly!, no more dust"

Peter snapped his figures in gesture "Thats right" Tinkerbelle was scurring off as she new what was coming

"Tink!!" Peter grabbed her and sprinkled it on Stephanie as she began to float again

"Alright lets go" Peter and Stephanie left as Jason, Micheal and the lost boys walked off in the woods.

*********************************************************************************

"So, your new around here huh?" the littlest lost boy, Pockets, asked Micheal. They seemed to become good friends

"Yep"

"Thats cool, you'll love it here! OW!" Pockets shouted as he bumped into Don't Ask, a fellow lost boy.

"SHH!!!!!"

both Micheal and Pockets put a quiet gesture as they put there finger over there mouth together.

"Alright! everybody be queit! Rufio demanded as he tried to act like the leader.

*********************************************************************************

"Everythings so pretty from here!"

" it is isn't it" Peter said. breathing in the fresh air

Stephanie and Peter were both sitting on a rainbow.

"So how long are you going to live with us?" Peter questioned

"live? um, I don't now, I suppose not very long. I mean, I have my own home and.... well... a family..."

"I see" Peter sounded a little solemn

"I well, you know I can't stay here forever"

"Yes, but you our mother!" Peter said a little more forceful

"I can be your mother until I leave, I promise. Besides, your grown boys!

"Grown boys!! you never grow up here!" Peter exclaimed as he stood up

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Stephanie stood up to be apoligetic

"It's alright, your not used to Neverland" Peter calmed

*************************************************************************************

"Pirates are ahead" Rufio whispered

"They got Tiger-Lily" a blond haired boy said

"who?" Jason asked fixing his glasses

"What are we going to do Rufio?" asked Thud, a portly boy

"Have a little fun thats what! OOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rufio screamed as he took his sword out and jumped out of the bushes they were hiding and down a stone hill.

The pirates had captured Tiger-Lily, an Indian Princess. They had her tied to a stone which was in the Skull's Rock, a misty, dark cavern with water and lots of rocks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! all the other boys followed, Micheal and Jason were a little skeptical but tried there hardest defending themselves

*************************************************************************************

"Whats that? Stephanie asked and pointed somewhere below

"Mermaid Lagoon, come i'll introduce you to them, they happen to think I'm very studly, haha come on"

Peter and Stephanie both left giggling.

"Peter"! a purple haired mermaid called out

"Hiya ladies, this is my good friend Stephanie"

"Hi!" Stephanie greeted

"Oh, likewise i'm sure" a red haired mermaid said rather coldly, Stephanie just frowned a bit

"So, are you a companion of Peter's?" the lime color haired mermaid asked

"Well, I guess, me and my brothers are here"

"Oh, how nice"

none of the mermaids seemed remotly happy about Stephanies presence, they were jealous and wanted Peter for themselves.

"Shh, listen..." Peter put a hand to his ear to listen to noise he just heard

"Stephanie lets go!" Stephanie didn't know what was going on but as she left, a mermaid used her tale and splashed her.

************************************************************************************

The lost boys were engaged in a heavy battle between the pirates. There were using there swords and there weapons, Jason and Micheal however just kicked and punched a lot and used whatever was handy.

Captain Hook and Smee were enjoying the fight, they knew the lost boys didn't stand a chance againest his men!

OO OO OORRRRRRR!!!!!!! a familiar crow echoed he area

"Bloody horse! its Pan!!! Smee, get Tiger-Lily!!!! Smee obeyed is captain and took Tiger-Lily in the small boat he and Hook used "Blasted Smee lets go!!!!"

"Not so fast Hook!! this time you gone to far!" Peter yelled from the top of the cliff as he swooped down and knocked Smee and Hook right off the boat. Lost boys were still fighting however. The force of Hook and Smee falling out of he boat swooped Tiger-Lily right off with them, she was drowning because she was tied

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Hook screamed as he was an inch away from the fiesty crocodile he feared so.

"Smee, SMEE!!!!!!!!!! help me Smee!!!!!!!!!!!"

This plagued the opportunity for Peter to go and save Tiger lily as he did.

"Lets get out of here SMEE! AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hook screamed once more as he jumped on another wooden bout with Smee and left with the other pirates in there respective boats. Hook was all scraped and bruise now.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! this sent a chorus of praises as the lostboys and Peter were able to overcome Hook and his pirates once again!

"Yea yea" Rufio said. he wanted to be a leader for once. Peter was his best friend however, he wanted the glory.

"How can I ever thankyou! muah! Tiger-Lily praised Peter and gave him a kiss. Stephanie was a little taken aback by this

"AW gee, it was nothing! Peter blushed

"You must see father, all of you! The chief will definatly know what to do!

A/N sorry! major writing block!!!! hehe Happy Holidays!!!


	8. Realization

"Oy, oy, oy, OY!!!!!!!!!!" The lost boys cheered at the Indian Point. Micheal and Jason joined in. This was in celebration of Peter rescueing Tiger Lily, the Indian Princess, from that "codfish" Captain Hook.

Everyone was dancing around the camp fire. Everyone except Stephanie and Tink. Tink was as usual jealous of everything. But, Stephanie. Stephanie seemed somewhat different. She was not enjoying herself. She didn't know why.

'Could it be jealousy?' Stephanie had to ask herself

'No, ofcourse not!, I'm not jealous of....' She stopped dead. Peter and tiger lily were dancing together.

"Urg!" she got up and walked to the other side where Tink was sitting on a tree branch right above her looking annoyed as ever.

__

"None of this would've happened if you and your little brothers showed up!" Tink said rather forcefully.

"What! your the one that can't get over yourself, your so hung on to Peter its ridiculous!" Stephanie come backed

__

" I love Peter, believe it or not, I do" Tink said suprisingly kind "I just want to see him happy all the time but it kills me when i can't join the fun and little miss Tiger Lily gets it! thats why I couldn't stand when you, Jason, and Micheal arrived. His time would be occupied with you then me"

"sounds like your just jealous" Stephanie commented

"_JEALOUS!!! I'm NOT Jeal......Omg, I'm jealous.. _" Tink realized

"Don't worry, its what gives you character" Stephanie smiled. " But I'm still jealous and I can't stand watching this any longer! I'm just going to go back to the treehouse."

Stephanie Got up and left frustrated but enjoyed her little chat with Tink.

******************************************************

Stephanie sat on her bed in her distinct part of the tree house. She and her brothers have been in never land for what seems like forever to her. Her, Micheal, Jason, Peter, and Tink have there own little part in the tree house together. She wonders what's going on back in London at Grandma Agatha's house. She wonders if her parents know she's gone. She wonders if....

"Oy, oy, oy oy!!!!!" 

The boys were back. The boys were coming in left and right.

"Hey, Stephanie how come you didn't join in the celebration? you left so soon" Peter asked

"It looks like you were having a grand old time with Tiger Lily" Stephanie snorted back

"We were just having some fun"

"Yeah well it looked more then that!" Stephanie yelled

"What is your problem???"

"I don't have one" She said plainly

"Fine , be a snot! come on Tink" Tink just went along with it. Thats Tink, she'll never change. Tink and Peter went in Peter's back area.

"Stephie.... please don't argue, it's making me sad" Micheal pleaded

"Sorry sweetie" She apoligized and put Micheal on her lap

"Sing a song Stephie" Micheal asked

"Well if it will help get you asleep. I'll sing the one mother used to sing." Everyone began crowding around her as she began singing the song...

"...When your all alone, far away from home.. theres a gift, the angels send, when your alone. Everyday must end, but the nights our friend, Angels always send a star, when your a alone...."

Peter could here her singing from his room, He listened closely to the words and put his head down in shame. He was only 17 after all.

"....At night, when im alone, I lie awake and wonder, Which of them belongs to me, which one I wonder. And any I choose, watches over me so I know I'm not alone, When I'm here on my own, isn't that a wonder, when your alone, your not alone. Not really a-lone.."

Everyone fell asleep at the sweet sound of her voice. 

Everyone but Peter.

A/N: Well some may regognize that song from 'Hook' when Maggie sung it. It's a really beautiful song. You all should download it. any who.... People have been asking me if I just saw "Hook" or did I read the actual book. I HAVE read the James M. Barrie book. But "Hook" is one of my favorite movies so when I vision live action Peter Pan, My mind immediatly goes to "Hook" Like I said earlier, this story is loosely based on "Hook" but the sequel has more "Hook" refrences, as you'll read. This story is almost over. Then I will post the sequel I have.

What do you think so far? R/R thanx!


	9. Kidnapping

Peter couldn't get over the sweet, innocent voice of this 13 year old. He simply found himself in aw of Stephanie. He started to aprieciate her more after there little argument. 

'No, I'm 17, she's 13, no way' Peter thought to himself. He regretted the argument, but still couldn't get over the way she reacted like that. He wanted to go and talk to her. He then lied down and fell asleep with Tink next to him

*****************************************************************************************

"This is proposterous Smee" Captain Hook said in his ship loft. He was pacing around with his hands behind his back thinking of what to do as Smee was sitting down chowing down on all the delicious food in front of him not really ackknowledging Hook.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. No matter what I do, Pan always gets in the way, and By GOD he will not this time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, and those little brats too" Smee carelessly said and continued eating 

Captain Hook stopped dead. "I think I just had a apostrophe Smee"

"You mean epiphiny" 

"No, no, an apostrophe. Those little brats. Better yet the girl" Hook said

"The girl Captain? Stephanie?" Smee asked

"Why yes Smee. She will be our little decoy to Peter" Captain Hook smirked

"What ever do you mean Captain?" Smee asked

"Oh, I have something in mind" Captain sported a devious smile

********************************************************************************************

Everyone one was asleep in the tree house. Micheal fell asleep with Stephanie. They both were lying down. Suddenly The secret passage way door burst open and wind came gushing in.

Stephanie was awoken by this and got up gently placing sleeping Micheal on the cot. Here made her way up to the little doorway. She was about to close it when suddenly, She was grabbed from behind. Someone's hand was on her mouth for her not to scream. Then she saw Captain Hook.

She had a scared/ worried look on her face. She was trying to talked but the pirates hand on her mouth prevented her to do so.

"hahaha. Well my dear. You don't stand a chance now. Your our little decoy you hear! Smee!! take her to the boat!"

"Yes Captain!" Smee went to the wooden boat followed by the pirate and Stephanie.

Captain Hook stayed behind and dropped a piece of paper down the tree hole "hahaha"

****************************************************************************************

It's been about an hour or so since Stephanie had been kidnapped by Hook and his men. 

Peter suddenly woke up. For some odd reason, he had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. He got up leaving Tink alseep. He went to the main area where everyone fell asleep earlier that evening.

'Where is she?' Peter said to himself with a confused look on her face. He went to walk foward when he felt something under is foot. He picked up a old fashioned piece of paper and read it

__

Dear Peter, 

Yes. Yes we did it. We have the girl. If you ever want to see her alive again, surrender!

Kindest personal regards,

Hook

Peter's eyes widened. 'How could I let this happen!!!' He wondered with a disbelive look on his face

"Lost boys, Lost Boys,!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" Peter shouted

"What, what?...Im...I..Im up, I'm up" Don't Ask said as he sat up groggly

"What going on?" Jason asked 

Everyone was awaken including Micheal. They were all groggly

"Hook's got Stephanie! We need to go now!"

"Good" Rufio snorted

"Rufio! You want to be a leader? you want to be the man? well start taking responsibility. Now we need to get her back!" Peter retorted

"Yea, I kno" Rufio said in the 'I know' tone. He seemed to have come around since the children arrived. But still was stuck with the Rufio state of mind.

"What are we going to do?" asked the lost boy known as Pancake

"Were going to fight" Peter demanded "Everyone, get our gear together. Were going to the ship"


	10. Now or Never

" haha, any time now, any time" Hook smiled

"You'll never get away with this!" Stephanie yelled. She was tied up to a wooden pillar on the ship frustrated

'I can't belive this' Stephanie thought to herself "Peter will come and save me and take you on!"

"Oh, that he will my dear" Hook smiled

Stephanie just sighed in frustration "You know what you are Hook, A stuck up, prima donna, fart smelling, butt licking pig!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hook eyes widened in amazment "WALK THE PLANK!!!!!"

"But, but Captain..Pan?" a random pirate said.

"I'LL GET PAN!!!!!!! Smee! get her ready!" 

Smee and other pirates untied her from the pillar and ties her hands together in front as Stephanie was scrambling

"OWWW!!!!!!!! one of the dumb pirates shouted Stephanie bit his hand

"Ahh.." Hook pulled Stephanie's hair back and was holding. His face was not even an inch away from hers.

"Don't try to pull any crap Stephanie, don't get on that plank! Stephanie was instantly pushed on the plank. She had no choice but to walked foward as there were pirates with there swords in back of her.

******************************************************************************************

The lost boys along with Jason and Micheal were hiding ,with there weapons ready, On a distant part of the ship. There was also some lost boys hiding on all parts of the ship waiting for there signal to attack. Tinkerbelle was with the lost boys. 

Peter flew down from up above. He landed on a top off one of the main sails on the ship.

"Oh no!" Peter grimaced as he saw Stephanie tied, walking the plank. 

It was now or never Peter decided


	11. The Last Battle

With out a second opinion, Peter flew down from the sail.

Stephanie saw from the corner of her eye something coming her way. She jerked her head frightened as to what it was. Without a second left to think she was swooped up from the plank. Peter had saved her. She knew he would.

"PAN!!!" Hook shouted

Peter flew carrying Stephanie to the other sail on the other side of the ship. He quickly untied her. And they just smiled and giggled. Peter gave her a wink and then flew down to take care of Hook.

"Your next Hook!" Peter said holding his dagger out. Suddenly all the pirates at once surounded pan. "Bangarang!!!!" Peter yelled. That was the signal.

All the lost boys were coming down on strings and other devices like there tree house. Stephanie watched in aw in the little nook on the sail.

Every lost boy was fighting with every pirate. Captain Hook however tried to find the right moment to get Peter. Smee was hiding ofcourse.

The battle has been going on about 15 minutes. Jason and Micheal tried to get into the fight as best they can. The sound of swords hitting eachother echoed through out the ship. Peter just knocked his latest victim off the ship.

"haha" Peter laughed. 

"Peter! Now,me!" Hook said with his sword 

"Thats right Hook! your going down!" Peter made the first move as him and Hook started fighting agressively.

The lost boys were still fighting. Micheal and Jason managed to roll some cannon balls to knock over the pirates.

It was choas!!!!! and it was getting out off hand

Hook and Peter were still fighting climbing ropes etc..

"This is not fair! You fight Peter! without flying!" 

"Fine you coward"

They both started fighting. without flying for Peter. Stephanie was worried. She was instantly distracted when a pirate started to climb the ropes to her. When he had gotten in reach of her. She kicked him down. He fell off and landed unconscientious. Stephanie decided it was her turn so she climb down the rope and jumped off half way. She started kicking and punching pirates and slamming them in walls as best she could.

Hook and Peter were still going at it when a pirate tried to get in that fight and ran to him

"Peter look out!!!" Stephanie yelled worried

Peter suddenly noticed it and hunched over and as the pirate came to him, he flipped him over the boat into the water.

Stephanie let out a relaxed smile and sigh.

Peter and Hook began climbing more nets and ropes until they ended up on a wooden log connected ropes to the sails. They began fighting more until Peter heard that sound he smiled.

"tick tock, tick, tock..."

"No! NOOO!!!!!!!! SMEE!!!!!!!!!" the crocadile came and Hook stopped fighting. He never could get over that crocodile who ate his hand.

"Hey, I don't remember, do you like codfish?"

the crocodile roared

"Hook was too frighted to defend himself so Peter just simply pushed Captain Hook off and he fell in the water being chased once again by that crocodile

"AHHHHHHHHHH,AH,AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

pirates left and right were getting in different boats and rowing away.

THEY WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone was celebrated their victory.

"Thank you" Stephanie simply sad to Peter . They both smiled.

"Tink! lets go!" Peter calle out

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked as all the boys gathered around

"To London" Peter sad trying to hide his sadness but knew it was for the best.

Stephanie smiled and giggled and hugged Peter tightly getting into the moment.

"Tink, Give them light"

Tink began sprinkling pixie dust on them as they began to float.

Peter, Stephanie, Jason, Micheal, and Tinkerbelle flew into the sky. The sun was coming up in neverland. The colors were beautiful. 

This will definatley be an adventure they'll never forget.


	12. An Adventure never to be Forgotten

Four figures and a ball of light flew directly on the balcony of Grandma Agatha's house in London. 

"I'll never forget you Peter Pan" Stephanie said and kissed his cheek. Peter blushed. Tink just leaned againest the wall and smiled

"Thanks for beliveing"

Peter and Tink flew of in the early morning sky. Stephanie, Jason, and Micheal smiled and waved good bye. Stephanie was holding Micheal on her hip.

They waved until they lost sight.

*****************************************************************************************

* Two Weeks Later*

"Stephanie Welcome back!" Amy said and ran to her friend. It was 2 weeks since there memorable event that changed her life as well as her brothers forever. It was there first day back from school.

"Stephanie, you gonna come after school?" Amy asked

"Where?"

"the SunValle Mall, were going to hitchhike! me, katie, Brett, and his friend Jimmy, you gotta come! it'll be like an adventure!

"haha, Amy, You don't even know what an adventure is!" 

*************************************************************************************


	13. Coming Soon

_Adventures never end. They only begin..._

...again.

**Peter Pan _II_**

Coming Soon


End file.
